Friends with Benefits
by The M-Rated Teenagers
Summary: What the title says.
1. Fuck, why?

**Hello people! I found a lot of these on FanFiction so I decided to make one myself. Enjoy!**

***Note: The characters found here and the situations are not real. Just to let you know.***

Jordan entered the apartment which he shared with his best friend Rachel. They had known each other for 10 years and were really good friends. She was reading a book when he came in.

"You're late", she said joking.

"Got hung up. My friends wanted me to shoot some more hoops."

"Whatever."

She was very funny, smart, and kind. "And single", Jordan thought as he sat down on the couch next to her. He immediately shook away that thought, it would never work.

Or so he thought…

Jordan scrolled through the TV guide looking for something to watch, it was their movie night. He saw that the movie "Friends with Benefits" was playing. The movie happened to be a personal favorite of Rachel's, so she immediately looked up and told him to put it on.

They were halfway through the movie when there was a commercial break, so they started talking about the movie.

"Dylan is so hot,'' Rachel said.

"I can't believe you wanted to watch this again."

"I can't believe you DON'T want to watch this again."

The two sat in silence. Suddenly, a plan began to form in Jordan's mind. She would probably say no, but he at least had to try.

"Rachel?" he asked.

"Yeah?'

"What if we do that?" Jordan said, pointing to the screen.

"Do what?"

"You know… that whole "friends with benefits" thing."

"Wait, what?" Her eyes widened in amazement and shock.

"I have needs and you have needs," Jordan continued, "So why not?

"Why not?" Rachel started. "Because we've known each other for so long, because that would be so inappropriate, because how would we hide it from our friends, just so many reasons why not."

"Come on Rachel," Jordan said. "You know you want to do it."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to agree."

Jordan smirked.

"No, no, no. And that's final.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, oh god, fuck yes!", Rachel moaned as Jordan fucked her harder and harder.

"Please!"she screamed as he went deeper into her hole.

She moaned even louder as he sucked on her breast. She felt her release coming and fast.

"J-J-Jordan," she trembled, "I-I'm about to-"

"It's okay." Jordan said. He pumped harder and harder into her. In no time she came, screaming her release. He came right after her, then pulled out and laid at her side. He pulled the covers over both of them.

"Oh, god.", she started. "That was-"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah."

They both caught their breath, laying side by side.

"So, are we doing this now?"

"Well, we just did, so.."

"Yeah."

He rolled over and started spooning her.

"Well, this is 'no strings attached', so we can't start loving each other."

"Ok."

"And we can't sleep with each other, either."

"Got that."

"Ok, good night."

"Night."

Rachel walked out of the room, not believing what she had done.

**Thanks for reading, Please tell me if you guys want a Chapter 2, I am so sorry it was so short!**

**Peace!**


	2. Hot Shower Sex

**Hello once again! If that previous chapter was too timid, here is Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy and review!**

A week later, Jordan got a promotion that he always wanted at his job. Better still, Rachel also got a promotion at her job. They both worked office jobs for different companies, so this was exciting for both of them.

Rachel got home first and started taking a shower. When she was almost done, Jordan came into the bathroom and locked the door. He was wearing no clothes.

"Jordan, what are you..." Rachel started to say.

"Shhh." Jordan put a finger to his lips as he got into the shower with her.

He held her against the wall and started kissing her hard. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed himself inside of her, and in no time she was moaning.

"You taste so good," he mumbled as he bit down softly onto her lip.

She moaned louder and widened her legs in an attempt to make him go deeper. Soon, they were both about to go over the edge. He pulled out quickly, let her go, and turned off the shower.

Feeling her orgasm fade, she asked, "Why?"

Making no reply, he opened the curtain and carried her out, to his bedroom. There he threw her on the bed and started fingering her. Once again, she started moaning and tightening around his fingers.

"Do you want this?" he said.

"So bad." she moaned as he added a third finger.

She soon came to her release. Afterward, he laid down next to her. She suddenly got an idea. She moved her hand to his dick and started to jack him off. He got a surprised look on his face and quickly came to his release.

"Why?" he asked.

"Remember? You have needs, too."

She once again got out of his bed and walked back to her room.

**Thanks for reading! I hoped this one was a bit more action. Please review because I get writer's block and I NEED ideas! Really appreciated!**

**Peace!**


	3. Rules are Meant to be Broken

**So, I have decided that the chapters are going to be as short as the last one, and I am getting a lot of help from my friends. My friends want the rights for it, so I am giving it to them. Without further ado, Chapter 3!**

From there on, whenever Jordan and Rachel were horny and wanted to have sex, they did. One time, Jordan was really stressed with office work. When he got home, he found Rachel in her bedroom, watching TV. She noticed something was off.

"What's the matter?" she said.

"I need to fuck you right now," Jordan said as he started crawling on top of her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I had a hard day at work and I want to fuck you."

He started to straddle her as he pulled her shirt off.

She begged him to stop as he started to cover her mouth with a mouth gag.

He said, "I will take it off if you shut the fuck up and let me freely fuck you."

She agreed and when he took the gag off, she pulled him closer and he told her to get down. As she got down, he took his dick out of his pants and she started sucking him, relieving his stress from work. She started to choke to the point where she could no longer breathe. He pushed her over and turned her around. He placed his dick inside of her, and he started with just the tip. He said, "Beg for more and you will receive."

She wanted more so she started moaning, "Please!"

"I can't hear you," he said, as he kept sliding over her clit.

"PLEASE!" she screamed.

"If you insist," he said and plunged into her. She let out a moan.

"Oh god, please!" she moaned as he continued thrusting into her eagerly and in no time he bucked his hips, as he was almost at his point. He then came inside of her. She was also at her point coming at the same time as Jordan. By the time they were finished the both of them were panting messes still craving each other's touch. He wasn't wearing a condom but she was on the pill, so that would help.

He was about to leave when she said, "Stay."

"But that would be breaking a-"

"Just come here."

He walked back over and lay back down.

**That is it for this chapter! Thanks to the following people:**

**Yaelit**

**Shannon**

**Mariam**

**Alieza**

**Sophonise**

**Savannah**

**Kassiyah**

**Sydne**

**Peace!**


End file.
